


Another Cherik Highschool AU

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's first year in American schools has him in the hands of Prince Charming, who might have a few secrets up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Cherik Highschool AU

Green eyes popped open then immediately closed. It was September, which meant Erik’s first day of American schooling. He and his parents had immigrated at the beginning of summer for his father’s job. He was pretty comfortable in America, the guys on the summer soccer league he joined had introduced him to most things in the area. Azazel, one of the defenders, was closest to him and was going to take him to breakfast but Erik had to go in early. Something about needing more paperwork filled out. He’d wanted to talk to Azazel again before facing the school but now he was going in blind.

As Erik strolled through the front doors he spied a guy tucked against the wall opposite the library. The guy was hiding behind a thick book that said Genetics across the front, so all Erik really got to look at was well groomed, floppy, brown hair. He reminded Erik of the rich kids back in Germany who would only wear dress pants and crisp suit jackets, except they would have never sat on the floor. Erik hadn’t noticed that he had stopped walking and started staring until the guy looked up with guarded rich blue eyes. Prince Charming, Erik decided as he walked away with as much dignity as he could muster. He ignored his blush as he once again wrote out his address and parents phone numbers.Prince Charming was gone when Erik finished in the office. Azazel and his girlfriend, Raven, were waiting in his place.

“Welcome to hell.” Azazel greeted.

“How was breakfast?”

“You missed some of the world’s best pancakes.” They started walking towards the cafeteria where all the soccer guys had claimed a table. Erik was trying to subtly scan the room for Prince Charming. Raven noticed instantly.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Erik waved her off. “I’m just looking around.”

“Mmhmm.” Raven hummed unconvinced. “Well if you need help feel free to ask.” It was the teasing smirk that made Erik roll his eyes and allow himself to be distracted by Sean, a midfielder, talking to Scott, a defender, about an old teacher who had been fired last year for doing Heroine in the girls bathroom.

Erik heard that story a handful of times between first hour and lunch, along with lots of gossip about people he didn’t know. During his first class, English, Erik heard a story about a girl named Emma getting herpes from her boyfriend. Second hour greeted him with news about the senior linebacker getting caught trying to buy alcohol with a fake I.D. On the way to lunch Erik was behind two girls talking about the new hot German guy. Erik chuckled slightly but stopped when he saw Prince Charming sitting next to Raven and Hank at the lunch table. He had his book in one hand and a fork in the other. There was a large pile of food on his plate compared to the other guys, which seemed weird since he didn’t seem like the athletic type people who needed to eat lots of extra calories. Erik ignored that, and Prince Charming, while he placed his backpack on the seat across from him before going to get food. When he got back Prince Charming was blushing and smacking Raven’s hand away from his tray. His blue eyes were mesmerizing Erik once again. His lips were red and stood out against his pale skin. Erik’s eyes traveled lower to the open button on his white shirt. There was a dark bruise peaking out from under the collar. It didn’t look like a hickey. It was about the size of a quarter and dark. Erik didn’t say anything, he just lowered his eyes to his food.

“Oh, Erik,” Raven’s voice was laced with vicious intent. “You haven’t met Charles yet.” Prince Charming looked up and smiled softly. “Erik this is Charles. Charles this is Erik.” They shook hands across the table.

“I heard a lot about you over the summer. Erik the unbeatable new forward.” Erik tried to hide his ecstatic smile.

“I’m not that good. Do you play?”

“No, but I enjoy watching. Raven and I usually go to games to support Azazel and Hank.”

“Hank and Charles do science together.” Raven interjected. “Every year they win the Science Fair, I don’t know why anybody else even enters.”

“It’s not about the prize, it’s about celebrating science.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Charles.” His lower lip jutted out in a pout and Erik wanted to bite it. He wanted to run his thumb over it as he cradled Charles face in his hands.

“Did you have Science Fairs in Germany?”

“No.” Erik blinked back into reality and resumed eating. He could feel Charles’ eyes on him as if his fingers were gently caressing his body.

That night when Erik was dragged into his dreams by long pale fingers he found himself in a compromising position. Being pulled by Charles, through a dark hall into a dimly lit bedroom set his heart pounding. The walls were a deep calming blue and matched the sheets on a king-sized bed in the middle of the room. The grip on Erik’s hand tightened as Charles neared the bed. He seemed nervous and he worried his lip. Erik wanted to tell him everything was fine and to not force himself into anything, but his mouth didn’t move. He just watched Charles lift his hand to plump red lips then place the hand at the top button of his shirt. Erik followed the unspoken request and began to unbutton the clean white shirt. Charles’ hands stayed limp by his sides as the fabric came undone revealing pale skin. The more skin Erik unearthed the more sick he felt. Bruises of varying size and color littered his body. Erik’s hands continued to Charles zipper and soon had the soft cotton dress pants pooled on the floor. The discolored splotches continued down his legs and were even on the tops of his feet. Erik was aroused by the almost nude Charles but his concern won out. Erik’s hands caressed the tender skin. He looked up and was jolted awake. He stared into the blackness of his room for a moment before bolting into a sitting position. His hands were shaking and his heart thundered. That last image of Charles was burned into Erik’s retinas and he wanted it gone. Neck twisted in an impossible position, blood dripping out of pretty red lips, and blissful blue eyes staring emotionless into the beyond. Erik felt like he was going to be sick. He emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, brushed his teeth, and put himself into bed. No pale fingers greeted him just the foggy void of sleep.

~

Charles fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweatshirt as he waited for Raven to lock her little silver car. The evening was just cool enough for Charles to not look out of place in a light sweatshirt. It was the boys' first home game and he'd promised to go with Raven, partially to keep her company, partially to get out of the house, but mainly to see Erik. The German who he'd first met staring at him as he sat reading in the hall. Steel grey eyes, chiseled jaw, an obviously fit body not hidden very well under thin T-shirts. He and Erik had grown close over time. They often got into debates during lunch, traveling into their own world outside of the cafeteria. Erik was smart, well versed in current affairs and politics. He was funny; although, his sense of humor was dark and dry. He was sweet but harsh and unafraid to face the world. Within days of Erik's arrival all of Charles' tormentors backed off. Charles definitely had a crush.

They ended up in their spots from last year, the top bleacher in the student section. Most people made-out in that area, but if they got there earlier and staked the area out it normally wasn't terrible. No real conversation happened until the game started and most of the people around them were distracted. "So my parents are divorcing." She popped a Jolly Rancher into her mouth. "They told me last night that they had originally planned to do it once I left for college. My mom is staying here, but my dad is going to New Mexico."

"Do you think it's your fault?"

"God, no." Raven paused to cheer as Hank stopped a goal. "They've never actually gotten along. Even when I was younger I remember yelling and arguing. They married at eighteen; it’s no surprise that it’s falling apart. But, once he’s gone you can move in.”

“Not until I’m eighteen.” Charles clapped softly as one of the younger defenders stole the ball from the other team.

“Not that Shaw would actually care. When we went up to Azazel’s cabin last summer you were gone for a week and he didn’t notice!” Raven was practically yelling. “If Erik asked would you live with him?” Charles raised an eyebrow trying to take on an air of indifference. “Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?”

“The look that says I’m crazy. You like him, a lot.”

“He’s a good friend.”

“You two talked about the future of plastic surgery for an hour.”

“So what I like him.” Raven squealed. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“You two would be so cute together.”

“Raven, I don’t even know if he’s gay. I just know he’s accepting.”

“He’s an angry Jewish guy, he’s probably gay.”

“Raven, leave it please.”

“It isn’t that big of a deal to ask.” She threw her hands up in surrender. “I still think you two would be good together.” Charles shook his head and watched as Erik scored a goal. He was sweaty, breathing hard, and had a wild smile on his face. All teeth, it was Charles’ favorite. He got to see it when he first saw Charles in the morning or at lunch. He got to see that smile when he said something funny or made Erik proud.

After the game Charles waited with Raven for Azazel to come out. They had a ritual of kissing before and after games. Except this time Erik was with him. And he was grinning his toothy shark grin. “Your first game seemed to go well.” Charles ignored Raven and Azazel.

“It did.” Erik himself away from the couple creating a bubble of PDA. “Do you normally come to games.”

“Yeah, Raven and Hank are usually the people who drag me out of the house.”

“Does that mean you’re coming to dinner with us on Saturday?”

“No, nobody had mentioned it.”

“The team is going out to celebrate, some pizza place. You should be my plus one.” Charles just stared for a few heartbeats before snapping his jaw shut.

“I’d love to.”

“Great, I'll pick you up at five.”

~

Erik pulled up to the bottom of a long driveway. Charles stood in the rain wearing tight jeans and a grey sweatshirt. He looked guilty turning his back away from the mansion and hunching his shoulders. When Erik had looked up Charles’ address and gotten the mansion he had to check a few times to make sure. He wasn’t surprised that Charles came from money, it wasn’t flaunted but it was there. In his clothes, always pristine, and his mannerisms. Straightening books, clothing and the food on his tray. Charles never talked about his home life. Raven would bring stuff up passively and through that Erik had picked up that things were not good.

“Thank you.” Charles started getting into the car. “I know it’s a long drive.”

“I don’t mind.” Erik turned the car around and watched Charles relax. “It’s a very pretty area. Reminds me of Germany, When i was younger I lived near a forest like this. We would use knives to mark our way but we still got lost. One time we wondered around aimlessly for three hours.”

“When my dad was still alive we lived in Europe for a while. In England I would go on adventures. My dad was working on a project involving birds.” Charles smiled genuinely and rolled his sleeves up exposing red marks. Erik was jerked back to his dreams. “Sometimes my mom could even come with us.” Erik was approaching the turn to the pizza place.

“Do you want to do something else? Go somewhere else away from everybody.”

“Yes.” Charles whispered. Erik nodded and sped past the restaurant where Scott could be seen walking through the parking lot. “Where?”

“There’s a sandwich shop I’ve wanted to go to.”

“Sounds good.”

They ended up in a corner table eating Italian sandwiches and soup. Talking about everything under the sun, Erik thought he would never be this happy again. Charles was talking about genetics, blue eyes lively and hands waving. “If they could map out a person's entire genetic code science would explode.”

“Terrible things would happen.” Charles shot Erik an unimpressed look. “Don't be naive Charles, you and I know that the government wouldn’t be able to monitor everything. Ethically questionable experiments would happen immediately.”

“Not everyone though.” Charles was leaning across the table. “Genetic diseases could be fixed.”

“Genetically modified foods.”

“Disease prevention.”

“Eugenics.”

“Bringing back extinct species.”

“Really you resort to science fiction?”

“Your theory is just as fictitious as mine.”

“My theories are not the plot to Jurassic Park.”

“Neither are mine.” They broke into grins and relaxed into their seats. “Besides scientists already try to bring extinct species back.” Erik laughed recognizing Charles’ need to have the last word.

“So has Raven responded yet?” Erik was torn on changing the subject/

“No, but she has read it.” Charles averted his eyes from Erik to the split pepper on the table. Erik wanted to interlock his fingers with Charles and ask him what was wrong. “We should do this again.”

“Ditch our friends?” Erik teased. “I agree.”

“Call me sometime and we’ll have a little more of a plan.” Charles wrote his number on a napkin before sliding it to Erik.

“We could make it a tradition.”

“Lunch on Saturdays after soccer games.”

“Win or lose?”

“Win or lose.”

~

Erik almost punched himself in the face as his phone began screaming. A picture of Charles about to hit Erik with a book shone back at Erik aggressively. “Hello, Charles?”

“Can you come p-pick me up?” Erik was up immediately, rushing around his room and throwing clothes on.

“Stay on the phone with me, Schatz.” Erik was definitely going way faster than the legal speed limit. “Where are you?”

“A park near my house.” Charles’ voice was small and every once in a while he would mumble to himself about taking up Raven’s offer. The park was a mile past Charles house. It was small, creepy, and Erik wanted Charles out of there quickly. “Charles!” Erik yelled as he jumped out of his car Charles stumbled into Erik’s arms from the swings. His face was covered in blood. Erik picked Charles up and got him into the passenger seat as quickly as possible. “Do you need immediate medical attention?”

“No.”

“Then we’re going to my house.” Erik took a sharp left and slowed down. “I don’t know if my parents are up but don’t worry about being quiet.”

“Everything will be fine, Erik.”

“It better be, because I don’t handle people hurting the people I love in a controlled and measured manor.” Erik cut the engine as he got out of the car.

“Slow down Erik, I’m not going to die.”

“But you’re in pain.”

“I can handle it.”

“That pisses me off.” Erik carried Charles through his dark house into the basement bathroom. He flipped the light on and didn’t let himself cringe from the impact. Charles was in a thin T-shirt and boxers, both covered in blood. “First clean, then new clothes.” Erik got out a first aid kit and began cleaning off the blood on Charles face.

“Erik go to bed, I can clean myself up.”

“Schatz, I’m not sleeping until I’m positive you are safe.”

“I’m with you are Erik, I couldn’t be safer.” Erik pressed his forehead against Charles’.

“Please let me take care of you.”

“Alright.”

“Thank you.” Erik kissed Charles’ forehead then gently finished cleaning his face.

His nose had almost been broken, his tooth was cracked, and a bunch of capillaries in his right eye were broken. There were large marks covering his body, which would turn into terrible purple bruises later. Erik got Charles new boxers and a shirt to change into then they sat on the futon Erik used as a bed. “Are you hungry?”

“No, thank you.” Charles took the glass of water from Erik with a smile. The two pain-killers disappeared quickly along with the water. “Thank you, Erik.”

“Any time.” Erik stared into Charles eyes unwavering.

“You called me something before, Schatz? What does that mean?”

“Treasure.” Erik flushed and traced a bruise on Charles hand with his pinky. “I care about you very deeply, Charles. I wasn’t going to say anything until we were more comfortable with each other. We hadn’t really talked about personal views and feelings outside of politics. I didn’t want to push things.” Charles’ face lit up like a firework. Erik got to bask in its light for a few seconds before Charles was pressing his red lips to Erik’s pink ones. Their eyes were big and reflective of the other.

“You said you loved me earlier.”

“That’s because I do.”

“Erik.”

“Don’t worry about it now, okay?”

“Fine. Stay with me?”

“Anything you want.” Erik turned the light off then laid down on the mattress. He expanded Charles to want space but he curled right up to Erik. “Goodnight, Shatz.”

Erik woke up with a well rested feeling in his head. He turned his head and found the bed empty. Panic gripped Erik suddenly until he found Charles sat at the kitchen with his mom. “Erik, I didn’t know you had a friend over.”

“It was a little short notice.” She shot Erik a knowing look.

“Well it’s nice to have you over at any time, Charles. Erik mentions you quite a lot. I was wondering when I’d get to meet you.”

“It’s a little hard with school and sports.”

“Yes.”

“Where is dad?”

“Work golf event.”

They ended up back in the basement watching Top Gear. Charles was tucked into Erik’s side. “I wish I could say it back.”

“Charles it’s fine.”

“I really like you, I want to be with you but I can’t-”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Erik kissed Charles forehead. “You’re dealing with a lot right now, nothing needs to happen now.”

“I’ve been living with him for seven years, I’m done letting him control any decisions.” Charles pushed Erik back and climbed into his lap. “I want you in my life, Erik.”

“Anything you want.” Erik whispered as Charles brought their faces together. The kiss started as a gentle caress but slowly built until Erik’s tongue was thrusting into Charles’ mouth. Their hands were grabbing at each other and eventually Charles got his hands under Erik’s shirt. He worked his hands up Erik’s body and took the shirt off.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Charles stated leaving Erik’s mouth to travel along his body. “You wear obnoxiously tight shirts, you know that?”

“Charles.” Erik moaned as Charles bit his pectoral. “Shit, bitte.”

“That’s really hot, I like when you speak German.” Erik bucked his hips, catching Charles and causing both of them to moan.

“Charles, Liebe, we should stop.”

“Why?”

“We haven’t actually had a conversation about this.”

“Erik, be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, but that wasn’t what I meant.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna beg you to get inside me. I just want to touch your cock until you orgasm.”

“Fuck, Charles.”

“Not yet Erik, we just had this conversation.” Erik dragged Charles’ mouth to his and disrobed both of them. They continued to kiss as Erik wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. He began slowly pumping his hand. Through Erik’s own ecstasy, he tried to make sure Charles was enjoying himself. They thrusted into Erik’s hand and their disjointed thrusting caused the pull in the pit of Erik’s stomach to intensify. He released first:although, Charles followed quickly after. Erik pulled a box of tissues out from under his bed and cleaned them up.

“Raven is going to be upset, she wanted to be the one to get us together.”

~

Everything had been going well until Charles didn’t show up for school, and he didn’t answer his phone when anybody called. During lunch Raven got a call from her mom. It was a short conversation, Raven didn’t speak at all until she hung up. “Charles is in the hospital.” The fork in Erik’s hand broke. “Shaw shot him in the back, then killed himself. He won’t die, but he won’t be able to walk again.” The table was silent. “My mom is his God-Mother so he’ll be with us.” Erik felt fear and anger build up inside of him. He needed to sprint a lap or punch something. Instead he locked eyes with Raven and took a few deep breaths. 

After school ended Raven, Hank, and Erik went to the hospital. Charles was awake but he wasn’t happy. Erik pretty much crawled into the cot with him and held him. There wasn’t any crying or talking they just held each other. “So what did I miss at school?”

“The tech, department almost started on fire.” Erik recalled, ignoring Raven and Hank who looked concerned. “Logan almost started a fight with Scott.”

“What was the fight about?”

“Jean is getting too close to Logan apparently.”

“It would be much easier if they would work out their romantic tension.”

“How do you suggest they do that?”

“Have a conversation without fists.”

“I’ll tell them that, unless you’ll be out by tomorrow.”

“No, I’m being released tomorrow at four. They have a few more tests they need to run.”

“Do you want to got to dinner tomorrow?”

“I’d love to. There is a new Italian place we could try.”

“Sounds good, I’ll pick you up at four. I have to go to soccer.” Erik kissed Charles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The next day Charles wheeled himself out of the hospital looking pissed. He didn’t say anything until they had gotten their food. “I hate this so much. I feel so useless. I struggle to do basic things. I’m about to move in with Raven and I’m already a hindrance.”

“You are not a hindrance. You are an amazing, intelligent, human being and you are never in the way. You will never be a problem. You will never be alone.”


End file.
